Le reliquaire
by Sheraz
Summary: Reliquaire : Réceptacle destiné à accueillir les  restes  de La relique dorée. Tout ce qui y a été abordé sans pouvoir être développé. Série d'OS, dont le rating sera précisé en début de chaque texte. Premier OS : Shion, Kanon, Saga


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rating K+ pour celui-ci.

Personnages principaux : Shion, Kanon et Saga.

Et oui, il fallait, pour ce 30 mai, inaugurer ce Reliquaire et ce sera avec un OS anniversaire. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à tous les gémeaux qui passent par ici !

Petites précisions d'usage à l'attention de ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu, ou terminé La relique dorée. Vous pouvez lire cet OS, il ne vous dévoilera absolument rien de l'histoire (qui est post Hadès), ni même de la fin, malgré les nombreux clins d'œil à l'histoire de base.

Bien entendu, pour tout comprendre, il est préférable, mais non nécessaire, d'avoir lu la Relique avant.

Pour ceux qui ne désireraient pas lire le pavé que représente La relique dorée, mais qui souhaiteraient en savoir plus sur l'histoire des jumeaux, et sur les allusions concernant Poséidon, vous pouvez vous contenter des chapitres 9, 15 (tous deux lisibles en rating T) et un petit clin d'œil à Poséidon au chapitre 23 (rating M).

L'action de cet Os se passe durant l'enfance des gémeaux, un an après leur arrivée au sanctuaire dans les conditions que vous connaissez peut-être. Avant la tourmente...

Bon anniversaire aux gémeaux et bonne lecture !

Et merci Peri de m'avoir poussée à écrire un truc pour cette occasion !

* * *

**UNE BOUTEILLE A LA MER**

Dans les draps de satin bleu froissés, son corps se crispe sous l'effet de la chaleur et de cette sournoise angoisse qui se répand tel un poison le long de son tracé sanguin. Sa respiration s'accélère lorsque le premier hurlement d'un nourrisson parvient à ses oreilles. En sursaut, Shion se redresse dans son lit, l'esprit libéré d'un rêve pour revenir dans une réalité pourtant si semblable. Même éveillé, les pleurs du nouveau-né résonnent encore dans sa tête, tel un appel à l'aide, désespéré.

Le Pope se lève, recouvre lentement ses épaules d'un kimono de soie pour aller se servir en silence un verre d'eau fraîche. Près de la fenêtre, observant le sanctuaire plongé dans l'obscurité de cette belle nuit de mai, l'atlante tente de vider son esprit de cet appel désespéré.

En vain.

Le bébé hurle de plus belle, supplie, comme jamais aucun nouveau né n'a dû le faire auparavant. Sa main autour du verre, en tremble. Une telle douleur ne peut être ignorée. Shion repose sa tasse et ferme les yeux, se retrouvant immédiatement projeté dans un environnement inconnu. La chambre d'un couple, visiblement aisé, dans laquelle une jeune femme vient de mettre au monde un enfant. Dans les bras de son père inquiet, le bébé hurle une douleur plus grande encore que celle qu'il peut lire dans les yeux de ce mari, lorsqu'il observe son épouse tordue de douleur dans les draps. La sage femme semble désemparée. Son ventre dessine encore la courbe trahissant la présence d'un second enfant.

En larmes, la jeune mère réclame à voir son premier né. Une vision qu'elle sait condamnée à rester unique. Son époux le lui apporte, tandis qu'elle supplie la sage femme de sauver son second fils.

Shion réfléchit une seconde. Depuis qu'à son esprit, les pleurs de l'enfant l'ont sorti de son sommeil, plus de trente minutes ont dû s'écouler. La mère et son enfant à naître semblent condamnés. La naissance compliquée du premier jumeau, a épuisé la jeune femme et le second bébé, plutôt que de se retourner après que son aîné ait libéré l'espace, semble être resté en position transversale.

Shion tourne le regard vers le premier né pour rester stupéfait de voir ses deux grands yeux verts le fixer. Pourtant, personne ne peut le voir, seul son esprit voyage dans cette chambre, théâtre d'une naissance dramatique.

Il semble se calmer, reposant sa confiance sur ce Pope pourtant physiquement absent, auquel il offre sa destinée et celle de son frère.

Intervenir ? Laisser le destin choisir ? Le Pope abandonne à regret le regard si expressif du nouveau né pour observer la mère, de plus en plus faiblissante. Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça... Le petit compte sur lui. Après tout, n'est-ce pas son rôle de Pope de les protéger ? Cet enfant pourra t-il jamais lui faire confiance s'il laisse mourir son autre moitié ?

Il est Pope. Atlante. Gardien de connaissances médicales et de capacités psychiques hors du commun. Et assez expérimenté pour faire le choix de suivre son instinct... Shion concentre son cosmos. Ce bébé verra le jour, même si les étoiles semblent en avoir décidé autrement, parce qu'il ne peut laisser son frère dans une telle souffrance et parce qu'un tel sentiment déjà existant entre eux, mérite d'avoir une chance.

Malgré la prophétie.

Quelques minutes après, alors que la vie de sa mère semble quitter ce monde, le petit corps d'un second nouveau-né y fait son entrée, se battant avec rage pour survivre à cette naissance difficile. Shion l'observe avec espoir, pour sourire enfin, lorsque le petit pousse son premier cri, alors que son père vient de poser près de lui, son frère, et que l'un contre l'autre, les deux enfants trouvent enfin l'apaisement puis le sommeil, replongeant la pièce dans une ambiance ambivalente, entre renaissance et deuil.

Shion quitte la fenêtre de ses appartements et s'habille, lentement, tachant de se libérer de cette sourde angoisse d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Gravissant les marches menant à la statue d'Athéna, le Pope laisse glisser sa main contre elle jusqu'à s'approcher du bord de cette terrasse de marbre surplombant le sanctuaire dont il peut admirer la beauté sous cette aube naissante. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la constellation des gémeaux est encore visible, faisant briller comme jamais depuis longtemps, ses deux étoiles majeures.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, tandis qu'à son esprit résonne l'écho de sa propre voix, bien des années plus tôt, lisant les tables du sanctuaire.

_Lorsque sous cette étoile, s'incarnera un seul et unique homme, jamais son esprit ne trouvera l'équilibre, tiraillé par le besoin d'autonomie incompressible d'une âme double. Et lorsque les sombres heures d'une guerre sainte annoncent aux hommes le retour d'Athéna sur Terre, l'étoile des gémeaux retrouvera sa forme initiale, donnant naissance à deux enfants jumeaux. Le premier des gémeaux héritera de cette capacité à gouverner aux hommes. Il incarnera la sagesse, la sagacité et détiendra le pouvoir de recevoir l'armure des dioscures. Le second détiendra le pouvoir de destruction et leur force sera infinie. Ainsi s'opère la malédiction des gémeaux._

Le Pope tourne lentement les yeux vers le troisième temple, étendant son cosmos à celui de son gardien, Kerios. Un unique gémeau.

_- Ils sont nés..._

_- « Ils » ?_

_- « Ils »._

_- Grand Pope, je ne vous en ramènerai qu'un seul._

_- Le moment n'est pas venu. Leur père veille encore sur eux. Trouve les. Surveille les. Et lorsqu'ils seront seuls, tu me ramèneras... les deux._

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Sept ans et onze mois après**

- Quel jour sommes-nous maître ?

Installé à son bureau, les yeux plongés sur un vieux livre dans lequel, chaque soir, il consigne en silence des écrits dont il refuse catégoriquement de lui parler, le dit maître tourne son visage vers lui. Ses traits sont durs d'ordinaire, mais plus encore d'être détourné contre sa volonté, du travail qui se voit offrir toute sa concentration.

Son regard se pose sur cet enfant d'à peine huit ans, dont les deux yeux mutins le dévisagent avec une constance presque insultante. A plat ventre sur un tapis, il mâchouille un stylo au-dessus d'un cahier presque totalement rempli.

- N'en as-tu pas assez de me poser sans cesse cette même question ? N'as-tu donc pas autre chose à faire que de te soucier du temps qui de toute façon n'aura que peu d'emprise sur nous ?

- C'est que, maître, si ma question est récurrente, la réponse n'est jamais la même et vous me refusez un calendrier.

Pour le coup, le regard de l'adulte se voile d'un noir de bien mauvais augure.

- Tu es désespérant Kanon. Le seul domaine dans lequel tu sembles faire preuve d'une application hors norme, est celui de l'insolence. Tu es même incapable de te concentrer sur une simple rédaction. Non, tu préfères bailler aux corneilles en mâchouillant ton stylo et en m'affligeant de tes questions stupides et inutiles !

- La rédaction, je l'ai terminée, maître.

Durant un instant, Kerios reste interdit pour enfin retrouver ce rictus méprisant si familier. La plupart du temps, l'enfant met un temps phénoménal à rendre un travail désespérément inachevé. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'il l'en sait parfaitement capable. Preuve en est, ces conversations qu'ils ont parfois et durant lesquelles le professeur parvient encore, grâce à l'inexpérience de son élève, à tester ses acquis en le poussant à le contredire sur un sujet du programme volontairement erroné. Kanon a fait le choix de faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, mais elle n'est qu'une façade et ce petit jeu de la part d'un enfant de sept ans et quelques mois, témoigne déjà d'une personnalité insubordonnée.

Lassé, Kerios tend la main vers lui, attendant qu'il se lève pour y déposer le cahier. Et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le regard blasé se mue en de l'étonnement, de la circonspection, de l'inquiétude, pour s'achever sur un ton grave et résolu. Sans même le regarder, l'adulte plie le cahier et le range dans sa poche.

- Il est tard. Va te coucher.

- Mais maître vous n'avez rien corrigé et vous avez gardé le…

- Je t'ai dit de disparaître ! Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que comme à chaque fois, ce travail ne mérite même pas que j'use ma salive pour te dire ce que j'en pense !

Kanon déglutit, avant de jeter un dernier regard vers cette poche contenant ce précieux travail qu'il aurait aimé relire, puis disparaît dans sa chambre, en silence.

Kerios montrera cela au Pope oui, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

La petite pièce est au rez de chaussée, meublée simplement, l'enfant sait se contenter du strict minimum. Si la fenêtre est condamnée, elle donne cependant sur l'arrière de la maison, située dans un coin reculé du domaine du sanctuaire d'Athéna, sur les hauteurs. Le rebord de cette fenêtre, c'est son quartier général. Lorsque le temps est clair, il aperçoit la mer, qui s'étend sous ses yeux à perte de vue, aguichant l'enfant en étalant une force et une liberté dont il sera toujours privé. Mais peu importe. Perché derrière son carreau, son esprit divague vers mille et un rêves aussi vite que fourmillent l'esprit d'un enfant bien trop mûr pour son âge. Il soupire. Après tout, des histoires comme celle-ci, il en écrira bien d'autres. Ça n'est pas le temps qui lui manque.

Le bruit des pas dans l'escalier le tire de sa contemplation. Son maître vient de regagner sa chambre, seule pièce existante à l'étage et seule pièce à lui être totalement interdite. Son dos s'en souvient encore. L'enfant jette un regard vers le ciel. C'est la pleine lune et la petite excursion n'en sera que plus aisée.

Certes, les fenêtres sont toutes condamnées à ce niveau, la porte est soigneusement fermée, suite à ses fugues nocturnes répétées, mais peu importe. La nature s'adapte et le jeune garçon sait faire preuve d'une grande imagination. Un autre escalier existe dans cette maison, celui menant à la cave et sa taille lui permet encore, s'il grimpe sur ce gros tonneau, de se glisser, à travers le soupirail.

Sa petite liberté à lui, sous l'éclat de la lune et vers le bord de cette falaise d'où il peut à loisir admirer la Méditerranée. Au début, il se contentait de cela. Mais avec le temps, l'envie s'est faite incontrôlable. Il fallait s'en approcher, s'imprégner du son enivrant du ressac des vagues et même, la toucher, laisser l'écume caresser ses pieds nus avant de retourner en silence dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Et il fallait que l'envie soit grande car le seul accès à la mer quelques mètres plus bas, ressemble à une entaille dans la roche, creusée par la hache d'un dieu ou d'un titan. A ciel ouvert, s'évasant vers l'extérieur tout en étant étroite de quelques mètres seulement. La descente en est impossible pour un enfant et même un adulte, qui ne serait pas doté d'une constitution particulière. Il faut tantôt s'accrocher à la roche verticale grâce à des prises à peines visibles dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tantôt se laisser glisser sur une pente à l'angle particulièrement obtus, sans craindre de se voir égratigné par les cailloux. Une fois au sol, quelques roches restent à escalader pour se glisser vers l'ouverture et toucher enfin le sésame tant désiré. Alors forcément, Kanon ne rate aucun soir de pleine lune, la lumière rendant l'exercice plus aisé.

Avec une étrange application, l'enfant furète entre les pierres avant que ses genoux écorchés ne touchent le sol pour s'abaisser au niveau de celle qui a toute son attention. Une pierre verticale à la surface lisse qu'il nettoie rapidement de sa main pour sourire de voir réapparaître trois cent cinquante encoches soigneusement alignées. La pierre est calcaire et Kanon n'a pas tellement de mal à tracer la trois cent cinquante et unième avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Ils viennent d'entrer dans le mois de la constellation des gémeaux.

Si Kerios lui interdit de tenir un calendrier, l'enfant s'en est confectionné un, à même la pierre, avec une application méritoire. Cela fera bientôt un an qu'ils sont là, lui, mais aussi son frère, Saga. Un an qu'ils sont tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ne profitant que de quelques maigres entrevues lorsque l'absence de Kerios leur permet de désobéir à loisir. Bientôt, ils fêteront leurs huit ans et il est hors de question que la vie qu'il mène et son maître, ne parviennent à lui faire louper cette date. Il devra voir Saga ce jour-là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Reste à espérer qu'il puisse le croiser, dans les jours prochains, pour enfin lui révéler l'emplacement de cet endroit où ils pourront se voir sans être dérangés.

* * *

**Arènes, le lendemain matin.**

Dans un bruit sourd, le corps de l'enfant heurte le sol. Sans un mot, il se redresse sur un bras, essuie son visage du revers de l'autre main et se relève pour recommencer l'exercice, encore couvert de sable. Car cette chute n'est pas la première mais inlassablement, l'élève reprend ses bases pour parvenir, un peu plus loin à chaque tentative.

La prochaine sera la bonne.

En face de lui, le professeur sourit. S a dernière salve de cosmos vient de s'étouffer contre les paumes ouvertes de l'enfant.

- Saga, tu progresses chaque jour un peu plus. Je te félicite et t'assure que le Pope sera informé de ton évolution. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir, il faut que nous parlions.

- Merci maître Kerios.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter. Le Grand Pope m'envoie en mission assez loin du sanctuaire et cela devrait me tenir éloigné d'ici pour une dizaine de jours. Et comme je vois ce sourire plein d'espoirs se dessiner sur ton visage, je m'empresse de faire un sort à tes espérances. J'en suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas gagné le droit de porter l'armure d'or.

Et comme l'enfant commence déjà à entrouvrir la bouche, le maître s'empresse, avec gentillesse, de compléter son verdict.

- Et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire.

Kerios sourit, satisfait devant cet élève qui fait sa fierté depuis presque un an et dont il ne cesse de chanter les louanges à chacun de ses rapports au Pope. Lui et Shion en sont satisfaits. Saga est l'aîné de la future génération. Celui destiné à les guider, voir même à le remplacer si par bonheur la vie lui en laisse l'occasion. Cette future génération qui depuis le vingt-sept mars dernier s'est vue grossir d'un nouveau membre tout juste venu au monde. Un enfant, héritier du peuple Atlante, destiné à porter l'armure du bélier. Et cet été, les rangs grandiront de deux nouveaux apprentis. Celui du sagittaire ayant justement l'âge de Saga, et son jeune frère à naître selon ce que le Pope a lu dans les astres. Le futur chevalier du lion.

- Maître Kerios ?

La voix du petit prodige le sort de ses réflexions, d'autant que Saga semble hésitant, presque soucieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que va faire Kanon, si vous n'êtes pas là pendant dix jours ?

Kerios prend alors une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler cette colère qui menace d'éclater chaque fois que son parfait petit disciple se voit entaché par la simple pensée du cadet dont l'existence même est annoncée dans les lois athéniennes comme une malédiction.

- Saga, tu es destiné à de grandes choses, tu le sais. Ton destin est celui d'un héros mais pour y parvenir, il te faudra t'affranchir de tout ce qui en toi peut représenter une faiblesse, une menace. Et Kanon en fait partie. Si tu veux réussir à accomplir ton destin, il te faudra t'en détacher, autant physiquement que moralement. Tu n'imagines pas ce dont sa seule existence te prive, toi. Un jour tu le sauras, tu comprendras.

- Mais il n'est pas...

- Ça suffit Saga ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, que ton frère est habité par le mal. Il est violent, agressif. Dois-je te rappeler quel fut son comportement le jour de son arrivée ? Le bras de sa Sainteté le Gand Pope s'en souvient encore ! Si tu ne parviens pas à te le sortir de l'esprit, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

L'enfant s'empresse d'opiner. La menace est réelle, Saga le sait. Le sujet de Kanon est tabou, mais lorsqu'ils sont surpris ensemble ou que par malheur Kerios se rend compte que Kanon a encore échappé à sa vigilance pour venir retrouver son aîné, alors, le sujet revient sur le tapis et leur maître ne lésine sur aucun détail de la correction dont il l'a affligé, histoire de bien ancrer dans l'esprit de l'aîné qu'il en est en partie responsable par le simple fait d'avoir cautionné leurs retrouvailles.

- Bien. Reste t'entraîner encore un peu. Je dois aller voir le Pope. A plus tard Saga.

L'enfant acquiesce, regardant s'éloigner ce maître respecté mais ô combien responsable de l'attitude qu'il s'impose avec son propre jumeau. Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant que Shion a reposé sur ses épaules le poids de leur séparation imposée et qu'il le laisse gérer les deux enfants sans plus jamais se permettre de l'influencer. A chaque chevalier d'assurer la formation de la succession. Et Saga sait parfaitement, que si le Pope a fait ce choix contraint et forcé, Kerios en revanche, n'a aucun mal à en assurer l'exécution. S'il ne fait pas l'effort de repousser Kanon, en tous cas de façon officielle, il y a de forts risques qu'un jour ou l'autre, il arrive quelque chose à son frère.

Un éclat de lumière oscillant le sort de ses réflexions. L'enfant lève une main pour protéger ses yeux et cherche du regard la provenance de cette étrange source lumineuse. Se dirigeant lentement vers le maquis, Saga perd son regard entre les arbousiers avant de disparaître lui même entre les branchages et de se retrouver dos au sol, sous le poids de son jumeau qui vient de se jeter dans ses bras.

Et Kanon sourit fièrement, se redressant au dessus de lui en rangeant avec soins un petit morceau de miroir. Saga se redresse et le serre à son tour. Après tout, Kerios est parti voir le Pope, le sort leur offrira bien quelques précieuses minutes ensemble.

- Il est parti pour longtemps ?

- Il est allé voir le Pope mais il ne va pas y rester éternellement.

- Alors je vais faire vite. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Saga acquiesce, peu étonné de la question, son frère ne lui cachant guère son obsession pour le temps depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire.

- Dans quelques jours, c'est notre anniversaire. Le premier que nous passerons ici et il est hors de question qu'on ne soit pas ensemble.

- Kanon...

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

Saga serre les dents. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il lui mentir alors que ce jour est tout aussi particulier pour l'un et l'autre ? Et puis Kerios n'a t-il pas dit qu'il s'absenterait ? Pourquoi résister cette fois, alors qu'il ne sera pas là pour les surprendre ? Le visage de l'enfant se pare d'un air résolu.

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- Alors voilà...

De sa poche, Kanon sort une page de cahier déchirée, pliée en quatre et lui glisse entre les doigts. Saga la déplie avec précaution, regarde son frère une dernière fois, avant de plonger les yeux sur le dessin qu'il y découvre. Avec une application certaine, son frère a tracé les lignes précises d'une petite carte géographique partant du sanctuaire, jusqu'à cette entaille de roche au creux de laquelle l'enfant a construit son jardin secret.

- Tu mémorises, tu la détruis et tu me rejoins là bas, le matin de notre anniversaire !

Sûr de lui, Saga redresse les yeux vers son cadet qui, de toute évidence, depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire d'Athéna, est véritablement celui qui permet que leur relation ne vacille pas définitivement dans l'absence et le manque.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

L'aîné se mord la lèvre, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine à l'idée que cette nouvelle faiblesse soit la dernière.

* * *

**Treizième temple**

Après un regard à Kerios venant de pénétrer dans la salle du trône, Shion dépose un bébé de tout juste deux mois dans les bras de sa nourrice avant de l'inviter à quitter les lieux. Kerios la suit des yeux en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte, avant de venir saluer le Pope.

- Tu dois avoir hâte qu'il soit en âge d'apprendre...

- Non.

Sans un mot de plus, le Pope s'installe dans son trône avec un naturel qu'il ne s'octroie qu'avec ses proches amis, devant un Kerios un peu perplexe face à une telle réponse.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être pressé de le voir perdre son innocence ? Mais puisque mes années sont désormais comptées, tu as raison, je devrais me réjouir de le voir... évoluer.

- Tu en feras un parfait chevalier.

Le Pope acquiesce. Ça, c'est une triste certitude.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. J'ai prévenu Saga de mon départ en mission. Aujourd'hui, ses progrès ont encore été grands. Depuis l'arrivée de Mu, il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé cette volonté de nous satisfaire.

- Il est moins triste oui.

- Shion...

- Non.

- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est la meilleure solution ! Maintenant qu'il y a Mu, il faut en profiter. Kanon est une épine que nous ne parviendrons jamais à lui extraire du pied si nous ne profitons pas – maintenant – du réconfort que lui apporte ton élève.

- Dis moi plutôt comment il évolue, lui.

- S'il évolue, c'est en mal. Il n'est qu'insolence et agressivité. En un an de temps, rien n'a changé. Tout juste consent-il à garder en sommeil un cosmos qui risquerait de trahir sa présence.

- Et tu sais comme moi qu'y parvenir prouve déjà qu'il possède de grandes capacités.

- Justement. Dans quelques années, l'enfant indomptable sera un adulte totalement insoumis et s'il possède un pouvoir trop grand, les problèmes seront plus compliqués à gérer qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu prennes une décision Shion.

- Elle est prise depuis un an. Tu te charges de donner à Kanon la même éducation que celle que tu dispenses avec autant de réussite à son frère. C'est bien ce que tu fais, Kerios, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui prodigues les mêmes enseignements et le même intérêt ?

Après un soupir, Kerios dépose sur le bureau du Pope le cahier confisqué la veille au soir.

- Bien entendu... Et c'est notre devoir et pouvoir de gérer en toute autonomie la formation de nos disciples, n'est-ce pas Shion ?

- Je le sais. Mais le cas des jumeaux est particulier. Je ne peux totalement m'affranchir d'un regard sur eux... et ce depuis leur naissance. Et il n'appartient qu'à moi de décider de la vie du cadet.

- Très bien. J'exécuterai tes ordres, tu le sais. Mais lorsque tu auras un peu de temps, jette un regard sur ce qu'il consigne dans ce cahier..

* * *

Dans le vestiaire des novices, Saga observe le dessin avec la plus grande attention, en retrace chaque détail dans sa mémoire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de chiffonner le papier au creux de sa main et de filer sous la douche, laissant à l'eau le soin de faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier trait, le travail de son cadet.

* * *

Assis sur une pierre dans son antre sécrète, Kanon observe la mer, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans quelques jours, ils seront ici tous les deux et s'autoriseront à croire, l'espace d'une journée, que la vie ne les a jamais séparés.

Quelques piaillements plaintifs le sortent de sa rêverie pour attirer son regard sur sa gauche. Coincé entre les pierres, un oiseau l'observe, visiblement affaibli, une aile pendant sur son coté gauche. Doucement, l'enfant s'approche, étonné lui même de ne pas voir de crainte dans l'attitude du volatile qui ne bouge même pas lorsqu'il le soulève du sol.

Longuement, les deux êtres s'observent, en silence, l'enfant ayant remonté l'animal couché au creux de ses mains, juste au niveau de ses yeux.

Des comme lui, il y en a plein la plage, marchant entre les cailloux, tirant sur les algues, chassant un crabe qui s'en échappe ou nettoyant le sable et les vagues repartant vers la mer. Eux aussi ne semblent vivre que grâce à elle en y puisant la nourriture nécessaire. Kanon fronce les sourcils, glisse l'oiseau dans sa tunique, et soulève quelques pierres avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux en remplissant ses poches de quelques vers de mer.

De retour dans sa chambre, l'oiseau couché sur un tissu au milieu du lit, Kanon s'agenouille sur le sol, les bras croisés sur le matelas et l'observe se repaître du dîner improvisé qu'il lui a lui même chassé.

- Ton aile devrait guérir si tu te décides à manger. Il va falloir que je te donne un nom.

Lui jetant parfois quelques œillades, l'oiseau poursuit son repas.

Le claquement d'une porte le rappelle à la réalité. L'oiseau s'est immobilisé tandis que Kanon tourne la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici et ne fais pas de bruit !

L'enfant quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre la pièce principale dans laquelle Kerios vient de s'installer. Le dîner se déroule dans le silence, aucun des deux n'ayant adressé la parole à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'enfant rejoigne sa chambre pour se plonger, avec le fraîchement nommé « Atlas », sous l'obscurité protectrice de sa couette. Et au contact du cosmos pourtant étouffé de l'enfant, l'oiseau semble retrouver petit à petit sa vigueur.

Et au fil des jours, le volatile voit le retour de toutes ses facultés, au plus grand plaisir d'un enfant ravi de le retrouver, ce matin là lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, endormi, perché sur son épaule. Du moins, pas très longtemps puisque dans un geste ravi, Kanon se redresse d'un bond, faisant s'envoler l'oiseau qui revient se poser sur sa tête.

Un éclat de rire de trop, puisque Kerios débarque dans la chambre et écarquille les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Avec empressement Kanon s'est levé en cachant Atlas dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Comment as tu récupéré cet oiseau ?! Donne moi ça tout de suite !

Les yeux frondeurs, l'enfant se dresse le plus droit possible devant lui.

- Non !

Agacé, Kerios s'empare d'un de ses bras et referme sa main autour de son poignet qu'il tire à lui. Si Kanon a cédé ce bras sous la force de l'adulte, son autre main garde encore précieusement Atlas dans son dos.

- Réponds moi ! Comment as tu récupéré cet oiseau ?!

Kanon serre les dents. La force qu'il exerce sur son poignet lui irradie le bras tout entier. Les os tenaillés lui provoquent une souffrance intense. Ses doigts se sont crispés sous la douleur et déjà l'enfant semble ne plus les contrôler. Il en est de même pour ses larmes qu'il cache pourtant en s'empressant de fermer les yeux.

Et l'articulation de son poignet ne trouve son salut que grâce au bruit de la porte contre laquelle quelqu'un vient de frapper.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de bouger d'ici.

Kerios quitte la pièce, laissant un enfant essoufflé reprenant aussi vite qu'il lui est possible ses esprits. Car le temps est compté. Il va revenir et maintenant qu'il se doute qu'il parvient à sortir, même le passage « oublié » lui sera condamné. Jamais, il n'aura plus l'occasion de remettre le nez dehors, jamais, il ne pourra revoir Saga.

Glissant à nouveau l'oiseau dans son haut de pyjama, Kanon libère sa main valide, s'enroule le poignet dans une bandelette d'entraînement, et sort en silence de la chambre pour se faufiler dans le couloir vers l'escalier de la cave. Kerios discute dans l'entrée, il dispose d'un peu de temps. Devant le soupirail, l'enfant libère l'oiseau en premier et tente, difficilement, vu son poignet blessé, de se hisser à son tour.

- Dépêche toi de t'envoler !

L'oiseau fait quelques pas sur le sol lorsqu' enfin, à son tour, Kanon réussit à rejoindre l'extérieur et à filer à en perdre haleine vers le maquis. Une vitesse qu'il n'a jamais atteinte d'ailleurs et qui le surprend lui même.

Au bord de la falaise, l'enfant se repose un moment, sous les yeux de l'oiseau qui ne l'a pas quitté. Il doit descendre. En bas, jamais Kerios ne songera à le chercher. Il lui sera impossible d'imaginer qu'il ait pu réussir cet exploit. Et puis quel enfant aurait l'idée d'aller se perdre entre la roche et la mer ?

Kanon amorce la descente avec prudence. Les prises, il les connaît par cœur désormais. Il sait leur faiblesses, leurs difficultés, leur position au centimètre près. Il connaît la première qui ne peut recevoir que son pied gauche, sous peine de lui interdire l'accès à la suivante située un peu plus bas sur la droite. Il sait également que cette pierre saillante qui doit accueillir sa main droite est coupante s'il la saisit trop sur le coté. Il sait que cette racine presque fossilisée à laquelle doit s'accrocher sa main blessée, requiert d'être saisie par le coté droit pour que tous ses doigts parviennent à s'y enrouler. L'enfant gémit. Il lui faut forcer sur ce poignet, le tourner, serrer ses doigts qu'il sent encore à peine. Et sous la recrudescence de cette lancinante douleur, il cherche avec empressement la prise que pendant ce temps là, son autre main doit se presser de saisir pour soulager sa blessure. Elle est là d'habitude, il le sait, à quelques millimètres à peine. Il doit se tendre encore un peu pour qu'enfin la pulpe de ses doigts vienne frôler la cavité recherchée.

Frôler seulement. Autour de la racine, son poignet a lâché.

La chute est rapide. Pour autant, le choc lui, distille ses sensations à vitesse réduite. Le son fut bref, presque sourd. Kanon n'a pas bougé, les yeux grand ouverts. Puis il y a eu cette brûlure intense se propageant dans son dos à la vitesse de ses pulsations. Une douleur irradiante atteignant rapidement ses membres jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine se soulève avec difficulté pour chercher à emprisonner de l'air. L'enfant hoquette de douleur, seul mouvement qu'il soit encore capable de fournir. Devant ses yeux, ne s'étalent que le sol couvert de pierres de son jardin secret et la mer qui pour une fois, semble étrangement furieuse. Et puis il y a Atlas...

* * *

Au sanctuaire, l'expression furibonde de Kerios se mue en intense inquiétude lorsqu'il arrive devant Saga. L'enfant est livide, assis sur une pierre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le maître s'abaisse devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Saga ? Ça ne va pas ?

Les pupilles dilatées, l'enfant ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre qu'un vague geste négatif du chef.

- Mais dis moi ce qui t'arrive, tu as mal quelque part ?

Le petit prodige pose alors son regard chargé d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude sur cet adulte qui lui sert de guide. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Il ne souffre pas, du moins physiquement. Comment expliquer ce vertige et cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui l'ont poussé à s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

Ne jamais tomber. Il n'en a pas le droit. Comment pourrait-il avouer cela ?

Devant son mutisme, Kerios le prend dans ses bras et poursuit sa route chez le Pope.

- Shion !

Devant l'évident malaise de son subordonné, le Pope ne s'offusque pas du manque de conventions. Et puis après tout, lui et le précepteur des jumeaux partagent assez de secrets pour qu'il lui autorise certaines familiarités. Shion lui prend Saga des bras et le pose au sol en s'abaissant devant lui. L'enfant s'efforce de tenir droit. Rien ne doit décevoir celui qui est aujourd'hui sa famille, ce Pope, auprès duquel il apprend tel un insatiable tous les rouages d'une vie de parfait chevalier d'Athéna.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Saga ?

- Oui... C'est... C'est passé.

L'enfant baisse les yeux. Répondre cela, c'est déjà avouer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais Kerios l'a vu, il ne servirait à rien de mentir davantage. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est passé. Le cosmos du Pope est si apaisant que l'angoisse est contenue. De toute façon, que pourrait-il lui dire, puisqu'il en ignore lui même l'origine ?

- Shion... Ça n'est pas tout...

Le pope se redresse vers Kerios.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Kanon a disparu.

Saga déglutit, à nouveau très pâle, tandis que Shion baisse à nouveau le regard vers lui, emprunt d'une gravité palpable. Leur séparation ne brisera jamais le lien gémellaire et visiblement, il est arrivé quelque chose à Kanon.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis navré. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il aurait pu jouer les équilibristes dans le soupirail de la cave. J'ai fouillé tout le maquis mais la peste sait parfaitement maîtriser son cosmos maintenant. S'il cherche à s'échapper et qu'un garde tombe sur lui... Il le prendra pour Saga.

Shion grimace et s'abaisse à nouveau au niveau de Saga.

- Tu ne sais pas où est ton frère ?

Sans même regarder le Pope, l'enfant secoue la tête, négativement après un regard rapide à son maître. Si Kérios apprend que Kanon se sauve régulièrement pour le retrouver et qu'ils ont prévu de se rejoindre dans un endroit secret, s'en est définitivement terminé de son cadet.

Shion se redresse et se tourne vers Kérios.

- Je vais me charger de le retrouver. Tu dois partir pour ta mission, tu es déjà en retard.

- Mais...

- Fais le. Je le retrouverai.

Le précepteur s'incline et quitte la pièce alors que Shion retourne s'asseoir à son bureau sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

- Tu peux parler maintenant. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir couvert ton mensonge Saga. Je sais que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver. Si tu t'es senti mal, c'est probablement que Kanon est en danger. Alors si tu veux l'aider, dis le moi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'enfant court vers le bureau, s'empare d'un des papiers du Pope et d'un crayon et lui redessine avec la même application que son cadet, le croquis du chemin menant à l'endroit secret.

Et durant tout le temps que l'enfant s'applique à retracer chaque détail, Shion l'observe. C'est juste... impressionnant, de constater ce lien, malgré la séparation, ce lien qui lui semble aujourd'hui impossible à détruire.

- Merci Saga. Reste ici pour veiller sur Mu. Je vais chercher ton frère. Et non, pas de commentaire. Je dois faire vite, la mer est agitée, nous aurons une marée ce soir.

* * *

Sa respiration est devenue sifflante. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, gisant entre les roches, les yeux toujours ouverts vers la mer qui s'approche de lui avec assurance. La douleur ? Elle n'existe presque plus. Sa conscience est dans le même état. D'ailleurs, il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il fait là. Parfois, le filet de sang qui s'échappe de ses lèvres le fait tousser et dans ces moments là, la douleur qui le secoue lui rappelle un bref instant qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps avant qu'à nouveau, il ne retombe dans une pré-inconscience. La seule chose dont il soit certain, c'est qu'Atlas le veille. L'oiseau s'envole parfois et disparaît un moment puis revient, inlassablement, impuissant à aider autrement celui qui lui a sauvé la vie et qui se retrouve dans cet état en partie à cause de lui.

Déjà la nuit semble tomber sur la côte grecque. Saga. Dans deux jours, ils auraient eu huit ans. Tiendra t-il dans cet état jusque l'arrivée de son frère ? Saga, Saga, Saga.

Dans la chambre du bébé bélier, l'enfant s'est effondré, en larmes, impuissant et totalement désemparé devant les douleurs de son cadet qu'il peut presque sentir sans pouvoir intervenir. Même lui répondre semble impossible. Kerios ne leur a pas appris une notion qu'il ne peut même pas imaginer.

Kanon tente de lever le bout d'un doigt vers l'oiseau couché contre sa main. Son regard se relève. Devant lui, une ombre se dresse. Une longue chevelure blanchie par le temps, deux yeux mauves juste au dessus de lui. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, Kanon a ébauché un sourire en l'apercevant. Et leur première rencontre ne s'étant soldée que par nombre de cris de haine et d'impuissance, Shion comprend parfaitement que Kanon en arrive à le considérer comme sa dernière issue. L'enfant se sait condamné. Et lorsqu'il le soulève dans ses bras, il plonge enfin dans l'inconscience.

L'oiseau ne passe pas pour autant inaperçu, lui qui ne s'est pas envolé, mais les circonstances ne permettent pas qu'il s'en préoccupe pour l'instant.

* * *

Aucune autre solution que la téléportation. Kanon ne doit pas être vu et son état ne permet pas de perdre des heures en déplacement classique. Saga se précipite vers lui dès son retour, stoppé net par la vue de son jumeau, pendant comme une poupée de chiffon, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et les vêtements tachés de sang.

- Saga, Kanon est vivant, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour le soigner. Saga ! Regarde moi !

L'enfant détache son regard de son cadet pour le relever vers le Pope.

- Il faut que tu sois fort. Je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai terminé. En attendant, continue de veiller sur Mu. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Saga n'insiste pas. Son frère a besoin de soins et le temps qu'il impose à Shion de lui consacrer en enlève autant à son frère. Sans un mot, il retourne dans la pièce voisine.

Évidemment, en presque une année de temps, ses heures de solitude ont permis au Pope de songer à cette décision qu'il a dû prendre comme les lois du sanctuaire le lui imposent. Une année pour se préparer à séparer deux jumeaux que l'ironie du sort a voulu voir arriver à l'âge tardif de sept ans. Sept années de relation fusionnelle à briser au nom de la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Une décision que les deux petits sont bien incapables de comprendre. Mais Shion a toujours refusé que le cadet soit sacrifié. Lorsque ces deux yeux verts remplis de rage et d'incompréhension se sont posés sur lui, le jour de leur arrivée, il l'a compris, que jamais il ne parviendrait à le tuer. Et puis, il y a eu cette impression étrange qui ne l'a pas quitté et qui se réveille chaque fois qu'il est en présence de l'enfant, comme en ce moment même. Ce sentiment qu'il est important qu'il vive, quoique l'avenir lui réserve.

Et pour l'heure, sa vie est en danger justement et à l'origine du problème, ce sont probablement ses conditions de vie qui l'ont amené en bas de cette falaise. Shion est responsable, tout comme il est responsable de toutes les vies qui lui sont confiées au sein du sanctuaire Athénien.

Alors cette protection, ce coté paternel qu'il lui doit maintenant qu'il l'a arraché à une vie normale, le Pope les lui donne tandis qu'il s'applique à laver toute trace et toute plaie souillant son corps avant de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. L'enfant ne s'est pas réveillé.

Par la pensée, le Pope invite Saga à revenir et le gémeau débarque dans la seconde, osant à peine approcher du lit comme s'il craignait à la fois ce qu'il pourrait y voir, mais aussi de le blesser par sa seule présence. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, leur proximité s'est toujours soldée par un drame pour le cadet.

- Il est tard Saga. Tu peux dormir avec lui mais ne le réveille pas et ne le touche pas. Son corps est encore fragile. Il doit guérir encore un peu.

Dormir avec Kanon. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis la terrible nuit de leurs sept ans, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se lever pour aller chercher ce verre d'eau et qu'il fasse la macabre découverte. Sans se faire prier, l'enfant se glisse dans les draps, restant à genoux pour observer son cadet.

- Je ne peux même pas prendre sa main ?

- Juste celle qui est près de toi. L'autre est en mauvais état.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? Il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est tombé de la falaise. Et oui, il se remettra. Ton frère a une grande force en lui, tout comme toi.

- Grand Pope...

- Et bien parle Saga, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le futur chevalier d'or hésite, observe son frère, puis Shion, indécis avant de finalement se lancer.

- Je l'ai senti. Kanon avait besoin de moi, il souffrait beaucoup.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de cela. Enfin... Je veux dire, de ce genre de... manifestation. C'est normal. Un peu comme le cosmos, il existe un lien particulier entre vous qui vous permet parfois de communiquer. Il est fort possible qu'il se développe, du moins, si vous étiez amenés à vivre ensemble. Mais Saga, comme tu l'as compris tout à l'heure vu ton état dans ces moments là, c'est également un grand point faible. Kerios ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

L'enfant secoue la tête négativement.

- Vos deux âmes sont liées Saga. Séparées, physiquement, mais terriblement proches, moralement. Peut-être que Kerios ne peut pas envisager cela, lui dont les âmes sont prisonnières, l'une de l'autre. Depuis ta naissance, ce lien existe, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais ce jour là, tu ressentais déjà la souffrance de ton frère. C'est à vous de faire le choix de développer ce lien, ou pas. Nous en reparlerons. Maintenant, essaie de dormir.

Cette nuit, le Pope veillera les deux enfants enfin réunis, à l'avant veille de leurs huit ans.

* * *

Au petit matin, il a bien fallu que Saga se résigne à partir. En l'absence de Kerios, l'apprenti or n'en est pas pour autant dispensé d'entraînement. Et Shion lui aussi s'est résolu à abandonner le second jumeau pour s'adonner aux obligations de son rang et aux besoins de son jeune disciple. Seul dans sa chambre, Kanon ouvre les yeux, le corps encore immobile. Un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit.

- Saga.

Ses yeux parcourent la pièce vide jusqu'à ce que le Pope alerté par sa voix ne franchisse le seuil de la porte et s'approche.

Le visage du Pope. Les cheveux blanchis, les deux yeux mauves, la mer, la falaise et... la chute. Tout lui revient en mémoire et enfin... les deux yeux verts fixés sur le pope se remplissent de larmes. Le contrecoup de l'événement, mêlé à cette prise de conscience qu'il se trouve toujours dans cette vie. Ses fugues sont désormais connues et les conséquences qui s'y rapportent ont raison de ce rempart de dureté derrière lequel l'enfant gardait précieusement cachée la moindre marque de faiblesse.

Après avoir souri de le voir, Kanon pleure de le revoir.

Shion s'approche et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à ce « détail » pour ne pas l'humilier davantage. L'enfant est fier et n'aime pas qu'on souligne ce qu'il considère comme une faiblesse.

En silence, le pope prépare de quoi nettoyer les plaies et en profite pour sécher les larmes échouées sur ses joues puisque la source se tarit peu à peu. Les deux grands yeux verts l'observent avec un calme rassurant. Peut-être grâce à ce cosmos réconfortant et ô combien apaisant qu'il utilise pour soigner l'enfant.

- Que s'est-il passé Kanon ?

- J'ai lâché.

Bon. C'est déjà ça, c'est un accident. Parce qu'après tout le pope était en droit d'imaginer que l'enfant ait pu volontairement sauter.

- Pourquoi allais tu sur cette plage ?

- Pour voir la mer.

Cette fois le Pope s'immobilise un instant pendant ses soins en jaugeant les deux yeux verts figés eux aussi sur lui.

- Tu prends tant de risques juste pour approcher les vagues alors que tu vois la mer depuis le haut de la falaise ?

- Je ne prends pas de risque, je sais parfaitement descendre.

- Alors pourquoi cette fois tu es tombé ?

A cette question l'enfant refuse visiblement de répondre. Shion n'insiste pas. Sans lui demander son avis, le Pope l'aide à s'asseoir et pose un plateau sur ses genoux.

- Tu dois mourir de faim alors mange. Tu as un oiseau ?

L'enfant ne laisse passer aucune émotion en entamant son bol après avoir secoué la tête négativement.

- Pourtant, il y en avait un qui ne te quittait pas sur la plage et qui a élu domicile sur ta fenêtre depuis hier. Tant pis. Ce doit juste être un oiseau malade.

Kanon a reposé son bol, les yeux figés sur son contenu.

Trop tard, le Pope esquisse un sourire, se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer un Atlas qui s'empresse d'aller se poser sur le lit.

- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

Après tout, cet oiseau, c'est un excellent moyen de gagner au moins quelques heures, la confiance de l'enfant.

- Non. Une dizaine de jours. Il était blessé, je lui ai donné à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

- Et bien il semblerait qu'il te soit reconnaissant. Par contre... Il est en train de dévorer tes céréales...

Kanon sourit, visiblement habitué et reprend son petit déjeuner après avoir déposé un pétale de blé sur le drap.

- Mis à part voir la mer... Que faisais-tu là bas ?

Le visage de l'enfant se renferme un peu.

- Rien. Shion, c'est quoi comme espèce d' oiseau ?

- Je te donne une réponse, si tu en apportes d'abord une à ma question.

Kanon réfléchit un instant. De toute façon, maintenant, l'endroit est découvert, il n'est plus en état de s'y rendre, son maître prendra les mesures nécessaires contre ses fugues et Shion est probablement déjà au courant de tout...

- Demain, nous avons huit ans.

Shion cille légèrement. Avec tous les événements des derniers jours, le Pope en a oublié l'anniversaire du tout premier apprenti de cette génération. Enfin... du premier apprentis et de son jumeau. Oui, pas d'amalgame maintenant qu'il s'est résolu à cette idée.

- Saga devait venir.

- Il est venu plus tôt que prévu puisqu'il a passé la nuit auprès de toi.

Kanon redresse le regard vers lui.

- Et tu le verras ce soir, parce que je lui ai promis avant qu'il ne parte s'entraîner.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il y a des chances que tu puisses le voir durant quelques jours. Tu vas rester avec moi le temps que Kerios revienne de mission et Saga passe presque tout son temps libre ici avec moi.

De l'incrédulité et de l'espoir. C'est tout ce que Shion parvient à lire dans le regard de l'enfant. Et finalement, même si de le voir chargé d'espoir a le don d'apaiser le vieux cœur du Pope, il n'en est pas fier parce qu'au retour du maître, tout sera à recommencer.

Pour l'heure, Kanon se rétablit d'heure en heure. Du moins c'est le constat qu'il se fait avec soulagement lorsque l'enfant débarque dans son bureau avec Atlas en plein milieu de l'après midi. Devant la quantité de livres ornant les murs de la pièce, le gémeau reste ébahi. Shion se lève, parcourt du regard les étagères avant d'en faire sortir un livre par la seule force de sa pensée et de l'ouvrir sur la table. Curieux, l'enfant s'approche et se penche au dessus de la page avant de sourire en y voyant une gravure d'Atlas. Un tournepierre à collier. Désormais, il se souviendra de cette espèce. Sans un mot l'enfant s'empare du livre et part le lire dans un coin sans demander son reste à la grande surprise du Pope qui retourne à son travail, jetant parfois un regard observateur vers ce jumeau maudit étrangement agréable parfois.

Le calme avant la tempête, puisque les cris d'un bébé dans la pièce voisine les sortent de leur silence rassurant. Shion se lève, active la poignée et ouvre la porte avant de disparaître dans la pièce. Mu s'est réveillé et réclame désormais à grand renfort de cris sa part d'attention. Kanon a quitté son livre, s'approchant de l'encadrement de la porte pour voir l'enfant dont Saga lui a déjà parlé, durant le peu d'occasions qu'ils ont de se voir. Un bébé qu'il semble adorer et qui lui ravit petit à petit l'attention et le cœur d'un aîné décidé à obéir à sa destiné en s'éloignant de lui. Le second jumeau tourne les talons et retourne aussitôt dans le bureau. L'intérêt pour cet enfant, c'est au moins un sujet qu'il n'a pas en commun avec son frère.

Durant tout l'après midi, Kanon fait preuve d'un étonnant calme, ne dérangeant jamais le Pope dans son travail, passant des heures à écumer les livres se trouvant à sa hauteur dont certains sont particulièrement difficiles à déchiffrer pour son âge. Pourtant, contrairement aux dires de Kerios, l'enfant semble faire preuve des mêmes facilités que son aîné. En silence, Shion l'observe. Même si son travail doit prendre un sérieux retard, ces quelques jours sont finalement l'occasion de se forger sa propre opinion sur cette fameuse épine qu'on lui recommande d'éliminer. Kanon lui a déjà craché à la figure bon nombre d'horreurs lorsqu'il est arrivé au sanctuaire. Ce matin, à son réveil, le constat de sa présence l'a fait pleurer. Pourtant depuis qu'il peut à nouveau marcher, il s'efforce de ne pas le déranger afin de pouvoir rester avec lui. Peut-être un premier combat intérieur entre son envie de rejeter le responsable de ce qu'est devenue sa vie, et ce besoin, enfin, de ne plus être seul. Une dualité gémeau ?

Shion plisse les yeux. Peut-être que finalement, ce comportement chez un enfant d'à peine huit ans est plus... normal... que celui de Saga qui accepte, bien qu'il le fasse avec difficultés, de sacrifier ce qui lui reste pour une déesse dont il se sait l'élu. Ou bien justement est-ce là le signe d'un de ces futurs prodiges ayant marqué au cours des siècles par leur abnégation, le service d'Athéna ?

Shion se frotte les yeux. Peut-être faut-il mieux qu'il cesse de réfléchir. L'arrivée de Saga justement, marque la fin du calme. L'aîné se précipite vers son cadet mais stoppe net à quelques pas de lui, encore soucieux des images de la veille du corps brisé de son frère et des recommandations de Shion. C'est finalement Kanon qui le serre à nouveau. Shion n'intervient pas. Non. Il s'en gardera bien durant le séjour de Kanon auprès de lui. Après tout, lui aussi a bien besoin d'apaiser ses dernières années avant l'avenir qui s'annonce.

Et Shion comprend bien vite que le calme apaisant de cette journée n'est plus désormais qu'un souvenir. Son bureau devient très vite une sorte de jungle amazonienne dans laquelle les enfants devenus explorateurs, se livrent à toutes les découvertes les plus sensationnelles, rendant à ses vieux objets de plusieurs siècles un bel et soudain intérêt.

D'ailleurs, il est un jeu qui attire, plus que les autres, l'attention du Pope. Le tapis du bureau est devenu un océan sur lequel Saga s'improvise navigateur sur la caravelle miniature du Pope. Kanon y joue le rôle du maître d'Atlas devenu pour l'occasion une redoutable créature marine ayant pris en chasse le navire. Et l'oiseau se prend au jeu, béquetant par réflexe naturel la coque du petit bateau.

Et puisque non, décidément, il lui sera impossible de se concentrer sur son travail. Le Pope s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, ses yeux venant machinalement s'attarder sur le cahier du cadet, encore posé sur son bureau depuis le départ de Kerios. En haut de la première page, le maître en a noté le thème qui fait suite à une leçon donnée à l'enfant quelques jours plus tôt. Les monstres mythologiques. Kanon devait en choisir un et écrire une de ses aventures, pourvu que celle-ci soit en rapport avec les enseignements concernant l' « animal » en question. Avec une clarté rare à son âge, l'enfant agence ses idées, prouvant, contrairement à ce que prétend son maître, un esprit intelligent et ordonné. Mais ce qui attire le plus l'attention du Pope, c'est l'animal sur lequel s'est porté son choix. Une sorte de dragon marin décrit avec une précision surprenante. Un animal furieux qui lui obéirait et avec lequel il disparaîtrait dans les profondeurs de l'océan après qu'avec sa queue, la bête ait provoqué une vague recouvrant les terres.

Au fur et à mesure que Shion avance dans sa lecture, son visage blêmit. Sur le tapis, Kanon a cessé de jouer, le bateau encore en suspend dans la main, ses deux grands yeux posés sur le visage du Pope, sur lequel il peut presque lire les mêmes traits que ceux de Kerios pendant sa lecture. Car Kanon a reconnu le cahier qu'il tient entre ses mains. Et si Shion devait réagir aussi mal que Kerios peut le faire, il doit se préparer.

Intrigué, Saga suit le regard de son frère pour dévisager lui aussi leur guide.

Sa lecture achevée, Shion ferme les yeux, s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en joignant ses paumes pour les porter à ses lèvres. Il doit réfléchir. Le second gémeaux n'aime pas simplement la mer comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Non... C'est presque une obsession. Descendre une falaise aussi dangereuse que celle qui borde son lieu de vie ne peut se justifier par une simple attirance. Et son récit... Il est tellement réel... Et puis il y a Atlas et Atlas... Shion le sait parfaitement, ça n'est pas seulement le nom d'un Titan, c'est aussi celui d'un des fils de Poséidon.

Le silence, tellement contradictoire avec l'ambiance qui règne dans son bureau depuis l'arrivée des deux jumeaux, le pousse à rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, encore sur le tapis, les deux jumeaux l'observent. Saga, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se joue sous ses yeux. Quant à Kanon, ce qu'il lit dans son regard, ce n'est pas de la peur. Non, c'est pire encore. De la méfiance.

- Vous semblez inquiet Grand Pope... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le concerné tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Saga.

- C'est un des travaux de ton frère. Je me concentrais juste sur sa lecture. Tout va bien.

- Je peux le lire ?

- Et bien, c'est à lui. Demande le lui.

Saga tourne alors le regard vers son jumeau visiblement indécis face à la réaction étrangement neutre du Pope.

- Kanon je peux ?

Le cadet opine légèrement du chef en silence.

- Par contre, ajoute le Pope en tendant le cahier à Saga qui s'était précipité au bureau pour venir le chercher, vous prenez ce cahier et vous allez vous mettre au lit. Je repasse dans trente minutes pour l'extinction des feux et je ne veux pas vous entendre.

* * *

Les marches menant à la statut d'Athéna ne lui ont jamais semblé aussi raides. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Pope entrait dans la chambre des jumeaux pour éteindre les dernières bougies. Emmêlés dans les draps, les deux enfants dormaient déjà, l'un contre l'autre, accrochant leurs doigts ensemble comme pour se convaincre qu'ils sont bien réunis et s'assurer que personne ne les sépare à nouveau.

Shion s'est laissé tomber à genoux, relevant les yeux vers la déesse de pierre, le corps agité de sanglots silencieux. Dans quelques heures, les petits auront huit ans. Ils les passeront ensemble, comme il leur a promis. Mais après, plus que jamais, il faudra les séparer. Si Kanon est effectivement le mal incarné, si cet enfant a attiré sur lui l'attention d'une autre divinité, alors la dure loi Athénienne s'avère indispensable. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'à leur âge, les séparer à nouveau et contraindre Kanon à vivre dans l'oubli, feront de lui, Pope, le bras d'une loi cruelle et pourtant nécessaire à l'humanité. Et Shion le sait, qu'après deux cent cinquante ans, ce sera son ultime sacerdoce.

* * *

**Treizième temple – Le lendemain**

Même si la nuit fut courte, le devoir d'un Pope est d'être et de rester celui sur lequel tous vont pouvoir se reposer. Figure emblématique du sanctuaire, il ne lui est pas permis de faillir, ni même de faiblir. C'est dans ce sens qu'il tente d'élever Saga. Shion sourit amèrement en se servant sa tasse de thé. Élever cet enfant qu'il aime tant vers le statut le plus ingrat que ce sanctuaire ait jamais porté. Peut-il encore prétendre l'aimer ? Devenir Pope lorsque l'on a déjà presque tout perdu, c'est une fatalité à laquelle on peut se résoudre. Mais devenir Pope avant d'avoir vécu, c'est un sacrifice que peu, peuvent réussir.

Et justement, devant lui, c'est un Saga à peine réveillé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les cheveux ébouriffés, qui vient le saluer. Shion esquisse un sourire. Le futur chevalier des gémeaux n'est vraiment pas du matin.

- Kanon dort encore ?

- Comme un loir !

- Bien. Laissons le dormir encore un peu, je crois qu'il en a besoin. Aujourd'hui, tu peux rester ici. C'est votre anniversaire et c'était votre souhait. J'ai bien envie de vous l'accorder. Mais demain Saga, je compte sur toi pour être fort comme tu l'es jusqu'à présent. Tu sais que Kanon devra rentrer avec Kerios à son retour. Il faudra l'accepter sans faire d'histoire.

Le nez dans son bol, sans relever les yeux vers le Pope, l'enfant acquiesce, résigné.

- En attendant demain, j'ai le droit d'en parler ?

Le Pope l'observe un instant. Saga a l'esprit vif, c'est certain et déjà nettement trop mûr pour son âge. Mais n'est-ce pas justement ce qu'il attend de lui ?

- Tant qu'il n'est pas là, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi il ne reste pas ici ? Il est tout seul là bas...

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi Saga. Or, tu sais parfaitement que vous devez vous habituer à vivre séparés. Et puis tu apprécies Kerios n'est-ce pas, c'est un bon maître pour toi ?

En silence le futur chevalier acquiesce. C'est vrai, pour lui, Kerios est très pédagogue et dispense sans compter tout ce qu'il est en mesure de lui enseigner.

- Alors il n'y a aucune raison que ce soit différent pour Kanon.

Cette certitude lancée au milieu de la discussion semble bousculer un peu le petit gémeau dont le visage s'est crispé au point d'attirer l'attention de Shion.

- Kanon aurait pu quitter le sanctuaire il y a longtemps. Il trouve toujours une façon de sortir. Shion... Il reste juste pour qu'on ne soit pas séparés, parce qu'on se l'est promis. Vous lui avez imposé qu'il ne soit pas agressif pour rester... Et bien il ne l'est pas. Il fait juste tout ce qu'il peut pour me voir.

Le Pope l'avise longuement. Détruire la relation des jumeaux sur ordre d'Athéna, il peut s'y contraindre. Mais fouler du pied les sentiments que les enfants ont l'un envers l'autre, ça, c'est au dessus de ses forces. Alors non, il n'expliquera pas à Saga que Kanon lui est enlevé pour une autre raison que la faiblesse qu'il risque de représenter pour lui. Il ne lui dira pas que son frère apportera le mal et qu'il sera un danger pour Athéna. Et puis après tout, Kanon, sur lequel il veille depuis deux jours, aura peut-être assez de force en lui pour maîtriser son destin ? Changer le flot du temps, ce temps qui l'obsède étrangement. A t-il seulement, en tant que Pope, le droit de s'autoriser à penser cela ? Soyons honnêtes... Le second jumeau se comporte de façon irréprochable depuis qu'il l'a sorti de sa routine. A t-il seulement bien interprété la prophétie ?

- Écoute Saga. Voilà ce que nous allons faire... Vous vous verrez de temps en temps. J'organiserai ça. Et seulement si entre temps vous vous tenez tranquilles.

Et à en croire le sourire qui illumine le visage habituellement si triste de l'apprenti, Shion sait qu'il ne pourra jamais regretter ce choix. Et quand bien même l'avenir devait lui donner tord, il serait encore temps d'espacer leurs rencontres, jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son office et cicatrise leurs cœurs.

Pour l'heure, après un merci des plus sincères, Saga est parti en courant dans la chambre de son frère, sautant sur le lit sans hésiter à le réveiller afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Après tout, chaque être humain devrait se voir offrir le droit de choisir son destin. Et Kanon n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a pas à pâtir, pas encore, d'un avenir annoncé comme celui du retour des dieux sur Terre et des guerres de pouvoir...

Leur matinée d'anniversaire est telle, que Shion n'a qu'à peine le temps de s'adonner à ses activités coutumières. Il a fallu commencer par un bain. Après deux siècles et demi d'existence, Shion a encore la naïveté de croire que deux jumeaux seuls dans une baignoire, est une situation pouvant aboutir à quelque chose de serein et de calme. Que nenni. La moitié de l'eau imbibe désormais les tapis, tandis que la mousse crépite sur le sol. Et les jumeaux sont dans le même état, le pire étant leurs cheveux en bataille dont les nombreux nœuds se sont resserrés sous l'effet du shampoing.

A l'entrée du Pope, les deux enfants se sont immobilisés, leurs armes encore à la main, à savoir un peigne de Shion dont quelques dents sont déjà cassées pour l'un et une bassine pleine de mousse pour l'autre. En silence, le Pope s'accroupit, l'air blasé, devant la baignoire.

- Je viens de vous trouver un point commun avec Mu. Vous avez besoin d'une nourrice. A cela près qu'il a deux mois et que vous fêtez vos huit ans...

Devant lui, Kanon affiche un sourire espiègle, tandis que Saga semble quelque peu honteux de se voir considérer comme un bébé. Amusé, le Pope observe cette dualité dans les expressions de ces visages tellement similaires.

- Vous vous rincez, vous vous séchez, vous vous habillez et vous rendez à vos cheveux une apparence acceptable sinon... Je coupe tout !

Et cette fois Shion rit franchement de voir la même expression horrifiée sur leurs visages. Et dès sa sortie, les deux enfants se mettent au travail.

Et l'esprit des jumeaux déborde d'imagination. A l'unité, les deux jumeaux sont gérables. Voir même, particulièrement sages. Ensemble en revanche...

L'épreuve du démêlage n'a duré qu'un temps et après cela, les appartements du Pope tout entiers se sont transformés en terrain de jeu. D'ailleurs, les rires étouffés qui lui parviennent aux oreilles depuis la pièce voisine ne lui inspirent guère confiance. Le Pope les rejoint, pour les trouver tous les deux, les yeux glissés dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, gloussant devant le spectacle qui s'y joue. Et pour cause, puisque la pièce derrière cette porte est la chambre de la nourrice de Mu. Alors de suite Shion se doute de ce qu'ils s'amusent à y regarder. Et seul Saga peut savoir qui occupe cette pièce, ce qui par dessus tout signifie qu'il a l'habitude de s'amuser ainsi. Shion soupire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être un peu attendri et se racle la gorge pour voir se suite les deux jumeaux se retourner, Kanon feignant l'innocence et Saga déjà prêt à assumer la responsabilité de l'action, dont il est effectivement le meneur.

- Regardez moi ça... Et ça se veut serviteur d'Athéna. Rappelez moi... Vous avez quel âge ?

En chœur, les deux enfants scandent un brave et héroïque : _Huit ans_ !

Shion lève les yeux au plafond en leur faisant signe de filer à coté. Ça promet.

Et finalement, si l'on exclut la naissance de Mu, ce jour est le plus beau de Shion depuis de nombreuses années. L'un de ces précieux cadeaux dont Athéna lui fait l'honneur parfois, pour adoucir le poids de sa charge. Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir plus grand bonheur, dans un sanctuaire marqué par les guerres, la mort et le manque, que de voir le sourire de ces deux enfants, accoudés de chaque coté d'une table, observant sans vouloir les souffler et avec les yeux chargés de bonheur, les huit flammes des bougies ornant leur gâteau d'anniversaire. Et ils sont beaux ces gosses, les yeux brillants grâce au reflet des flammes, lorsqu'ils sont loin de leurs soucis quotidiens. On en oublierait presque que des jours comme celui-ci, autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire, leur vie n'est pas destinée à en compter beaucoup. Alors Shion les laisse savourer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident par eux même à les souffler et à dévorer la pâtisserie.

L'après midi semble prendre la même orientation, à cela près que le Pope dirige les opérations. Après tout, autant mettre à profit tant d'énergie de façon ludique et agréable. Et pour ce faire, Shion leur organise un jeu de piste grandeur réelle dans l'ensemble de ses appartements sans hésiter à dissimuler les indices dans les endroits les plus improbables, voir les moins accessibles. De précieuses énigmes mythologiques leur indiquant l'endroit où chercher le cartouche suivant. Les jumeaux sont enthousiastes à un point qu'il n'avait même pas osé imaginer. Avec plaisir le Pope les observe, sans jamais les aider. Il faut avouer qu'aucun des deux ne se facilite la tache en allant solliciter sa participation. Et plutôt que de se faire rivaux, les jumeaux viennent ensemble à bout de chacune des questions.

Néanmoins, il est une évidence assez désagréable à réaliser. Les dires de Kerios en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de Kanon, sont tout sauf réellement fiables. De la précision des éléments de sa rédaction, aux réponses qu'il est capable d'apporter à ses énigmes, l'enfant témoigne d'un esprit vif et instruit. Là où le bas blesse, en revanche, c'est dans l'utilisation du cosmos. Pour chacune des énigmes qui nécessitent d'y avoir recours, l'aîné prend les choses en mains. Depuis le premier jour de survie au sanctuaire, la condition t'étouffer son cosmos pour obtenir le droit de rester, est peut-être la seule règle à laquelle Kanon se plie. Le contraire lui aurait valu d'être éliminé par son maître et donc d'être privé de Saga. Alors ce cosmos à peine réveillé, dont les effets le bouleversaient encore, a vu son possesseur lutter pour apprendre, non pas à le développer et le gérer pour le rendre supportable, mais à l'étouffer comme une gangrène que l'on tenterait de contenir avant qu'elle ne se développe.

Avec une profonde amertume, Shion observe le regard émerveillé du cadet devant ce livre que Saga est parvenu à faire descendre du haut de l'étagère par la seule force de son esprit. Car il est une chose dont le Pope est certain. Kanon a les même facultés que son frère. S'il s'étonne d'une telle capacité chez son aîné, c'est que Kerios ne lui en a pas même enseigné la possibilité. Mais il n'interviendra pas pour l'instant. Même si le cadet ne montre visiblement aucune jalousie envers un aîné qu'il adule, autant ne pas renforcer le fossé qui les sépare.

- Bien. Puisque vous avez terminé votre épreuve et ce, bien plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé, il est probablement temps pour vous de venir profiter de votre cadeau.

Deux paires de grands regards bleus se tournent vers le Pope, comme s'il avait été un dieu leur promettant plus encore que le paradis car il faut l'avouer, pour les jumeaux, c'est cette journée toute entière qui est jusqu' alors assimilée à un cadeau et aucun des deux ne s'autorise vraiment à souhaiter davantage. Alors devant cette possibilité inattendue, le Pope se doit d'être plus clair.

- Et bien il me semble que vous aviez prévu de vous retrouver sur la plage... Je peux vous y emmener, du moins sur une plage où vous serez en sécurité, tant sur le plan de son accès que sur celui de sa tranquillité. Alors qu'en dites vous ? Nous y allons tous les trois ?

A cette question Kanon s'empresse de soulever Atlas, installé sur le même coussin que lui.

- Tous les quatre !

- Tous les quatre, oui, bien entendu, je ne l'entendais pas autrement.

Le Pope esquisse un sourire et le joyeux quatuor se retrouve sur une plage que même Saga semble ne pas connaître, même si son apparence ressemble à celle de la côte Grecque. Et pendant un moment, Shion les laisse libres de choisir leurs activités, les observant se poursuivre dans les vagues, quittes à revenir trempés sur le bord de la plage. L'enfance a cela de beau qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails. L'oiseau veille, chassant non loin de là son repas, sans perdre son petit protecteur des yeux. Du reste, Shion n'est pas sans remarquer que Kanon fait de même, pendant ses parties de jeu, cherchant du regard, sans la moindre erreur parmi les autres volatiles, celui qui ne le quitte plus depuis quelques jours.

Le rappel du Pope est l'occasion d'une dernière course entre les deux enfants. Mais la guérison du cadet, encore récente, a raison de ses nombreux efforts. A mi-chemin, une faiblesse sournoise le fait chuter dans le sable, causant une intense douleur au niveau de ce poignet encore fragile sur lequel l'enfant a tenté de se rattraper. Saga s'est empressé de revenir à son niveau mais sans un bruit, son frère avait déjà commencé à se relever. Si ce n'est la crispation de sa mâchoire, l'enfant peut facilement faire croire que tout va parfaitement bien. Shion n'est pas intervenu. Conscient de sa blessure, mais plus soucieux d'observer ses réactions. Et puis après tout, il en verra bien d'autres et sa capacité à ignorer le mal est plutôt prometteur. Et comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu, les deux jumeaux viennent se poster en face de Shion.

- Il reste une chose que j'aimerais vous faire travailler, puisque l'absence de Kerios me le permet...

Mais le Pope s'interrompt quelques instants pour s'emparer du poignet de Kanon, déployant son cosmos afin d'en corriger la blessure et d'en atténuer la douleur.

- Comment faites vous ça ?

- Et bien... Le cosmos Kanon. Cette source d'énergie miraculeuse qui sommeille au fond de toi, qui te donne le pouvoir d'accomplir des miracles. Et sans aller jusqu'au miracle, qui te donne les capacités mentales d'influer sur chaque atome qui constituent la matière de toute chose sur cette terre. Et ces pouvoirs psychiques sont d'autant plus importants que je suis un Atlante. Mais toi Kanon, et toi aussi Saga, vos cosmos ont la faculté de faire exploser des étoiles.

Shion esquisse un sourire devant les deux paires d'yeux admiratifs et rêveurs qui l'observent.

- Shion ? Il la gagne quand, Saga, l'armure des gémeaux ? Quand il aura fait exploser une étoile ?

- Non Kanon. Ça n'est pas tant la fin, à savoir l'explosion d'une étoile, qui va convaincre l'armure que son mérite est venu, que les moyens que Saga saura utiliser pour y parvenir. Et Kerios a normalement dû vous expliquer cela. Ce sont vos émotions qui seront les moteurs de ce cosmos. Votre volonté d'atteindre votre but. Et la volonté n'est jamais plus forte que lorsqu'elle est guidée par l'Amour d'Athéna. Saga se verra digne de porter son armure, lorsqu'il aura fait preuve de nombreuses vertus. Saga... Nous ne cessons de te prédire un grand avenir. Je souhaite que tu sois celui que j'attendais. Celui dont l'existence m'offrira le réconfort de quitter mes fonctions en sachant Athéna et le monde des Hommes protégés par la clairvoyance et la sagesse d'un chevalier vertueux. Et vois tu Kanon, il est important que tu fasses preuve des mêmes efforts et de la même réussite que ton frère. Rester fidèle au Bien, faire mentir ton destin. Toi aussi tu dois te montrer digne du cosmos qui sommeil au fond de toi et d'Athéna, afin que peut-être un jour, Saga Pope, tu puisses prétendre à l'armure à ton tour. C'est dans cette optique que je peux concevoir de te donner une chance. Mais l'issue ne peut fonctionner que si vous réussissez à prouver, tous les deux, vos valeurs.

Saga observe longuement le Pope, les yeux chargés d'interrogations qu'il n'exprimera jamais. _Et si je n'y parvenais pas_... Le doute et l'échec ne lui sont pas permis. Kerios est clair quand il parle de son avenir. Il sera, celui qui gouvernera les hommes. De sa réussite, dépend la liberté de Kanon. Et dès lors, l'aîné des jumeaux sait parfaitement qu'il redoublera d'efforts. Pour Kanon, pour Shion et pour goûter à cet avenir doré qui fait déjà de lui ce presque dieu attendu de tous. Si un autre devait prendre sa place, ce serait une catastrophe. Alors s'il doit se séparer temporairement de Kanon, pour leur assurer un avenir commun, il saura s'y résoudre.

- Bien ! Après cette digression, j'aimerais vraiment avoir l'occasion, non pas de vous enseigner une chose nouvelle, c'est à Kerios de le faire, mais au moins de vous montrer le chemin d'une capacité que vous seuls serez capables d'apprendre. Celui de votre lien gémellaire.

Par réflexe, Kanon détourne les yeux vers un rocher pourtant ordinaire, s'attirant immédiatement l'attention particulière du Pope.

- Tu le sais déjà, Kanon, n'est-ce pas ?

Timidement, le cadet opine du chef avant de finalement regarder à nouveau le Pope.

- Tu as appelé Saga lorsque tu es tombé. C'est à cause de cela qu'il a ressenti un tel trouble.

Là encore, sans un mot, Kanon acquiesce.

- Ne soit pas honteux. Je ne compte pas t'en faire le reproche, bien au contraire. Sans cela, Saga, aurais tu consenti à me donner le chemin de votre plage secrète pour que je puisse aider ton frère ?

- Pas aussi rapidement...

Shion sourit devant l'expression honteuse de l'aîné.

- Et bien vous avez une idée de l'immense avantage et de l'immense faiblesse, que peut représenter une telle capacité. A vous d'en faire bon usage. Et puisque tu en connais déjà les secrets Kanon, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide. C'est mieux ainsi. Vous l'apprendrez ensemble, tu en montreras les rouages à ton frère. Ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est d'en faire demain, une petite épreuve, afin de vous y entraîner.

Et le duo s'empresse d'accepter avec enthousiasme avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers le sanctuaire. Et une fois au lit, lorsque la journée s'est totalement achevée, Shion sourit, de les entendre rire, tous deux dans leur lit, au cours d'une « conversation silencieuse ».

Ce soir, ils ont huit ans. Huit années depuis que Shion a suivi son instinct, après un seul regard de Saga. Huit années depuis qu'il s'est surpris à attendre avec crainte de voir se soulever la poitrine d'un nouveau né dans un cri de victoire sur la mort. Huit années, que le compte à rebours à commencé.

* * *

**Le lendemain, treizième temple**

- Alors, le principe est simple...

Devant Shion, les deux jumeaux, attentifs et droits comme des « I », attendent les instructions avec un empressement enfantin. Et pour leur épreuve, ils se sont levés tôt, contraignant là encore le Pope, à revoir l'emploi du temps de sa journée.

- Saga, tu vas descendre à la maison du bélier. Pendant ce temps, ici, je vais montrer, par la pensée, un objet à ton frère, qui se trouve être rangé dans le premier temple. A partir de la description de cet objet, qu'il te fera par la seule force de sa pensée, il faudra en deviner son éventuelle utilisation et donc la pièce dans laquelle il a le plus de chances d'être entreposé. Il y aura des pièges. Je donnerai à Kanon, un plan de la maison du bélier et il te guidera dans ses méandres. Vous avez une heure après ton arrivée au temple du bélier, pour me ramener ici l'objet concerné. Vous avez compris ?

En chœur les deux jumeaux acquiescent, avant que l'aîné ne parte en courant vers le bas du sanctuaire. Pendant ce temps, Kanon s'émerveille des capacités du Pope à lui faire apparaître mentalement l'objet et grimpe sur le bureau où il s'assoit en tailleur en déroulant la carte du premier temple, dans une impressionnante concentration.

L'avantage, c'est que pendant ce temps là, Shion peut travailler un peu. Il est hors de question qu'il intervienne dans leur mission et déjà, visiblement, à l'air concentré du cadet, les deux jumeaux sont parvenus à créer un échange mental. Reste à savoir s'ils auront l'esprit assez ordonné pour trouver l'objet mystère et tenir cet échange pendant une longue heure.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on cherche Kanon ?

- C'est une sorte de... boite. Dont j'ignore la taille par contre. Plus haute que large. En métal il me semble. Elle est noire et brillante. Son couvercle est doré. Et sur sa partie inférieure, sont dessinées des... sortes d'arabesques qui ressemblent à de la végétation...

- Une boite... Bon... Le Pope était le chevalier du bélier. Il est aussi forgeron. Peut-être que cette boite peut contenir des objets pour forger ! Il doit y avoir un atelier dans ce temple...

Rapidement, Kanon parcourt le plan des yeux.

- Tu es où ?

- Juste à l'entrée Nord.

- Alors vas sur la gauche. Le troisième pilier. Derrière, il doit y avoir une porte que tu ne peux pas voir de là où tu es. Normalement, elle donne sur l'atelier.

- Par Athéna !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas croyable, on y voit rien ! Il a oublié de dire, que c'est pas un temple mais une grotte ! Il aurait pu fournir la torche ! Attends, il doit bien y en avoir une près de la porte... Je l'allume... Kanon ?

- Oui ?

- Je rectifie... C'est pas une grotte, c'est un paradis pour araignées. Quand elles meurent, elles viennent toutes ici.

Le cadet s'esclaffe.

- Tu as l'air nerveux Saga ! T'as peur des araignées ?

- N'importe quoi ! Bon... Je vais voir les étagères... Elles sont vides...

- Pousse les toiles d'araignées et regarde à nouveau !

- Rhaaa ! Kanon ! Vides je te dis ! C'est comme si personne n'était venu ici depuis des siècles !

- Alors cherche la cuisine. Quand tu ressors, une porte sur la gauche qui donne dans un couloir. C'est au fond à droite.

- J'ai trouvé le couloir. Kanon ? Maître Kerios ne doit pas être très loin, je ressens son cosmos.

- Shion a dit qu'il devrait être absent une dizaine de jours...

- Il aura réussi plus vite que prévu sa mission...

- Bon Saga, cherche la boite...

- Tu sais, je suis certain que ça va changer maintenant.

- Saga... Je t'abandonne à ta recherche dans le temple du bélier... au milieu des araignées, si tu continues...

- Arrête avec les araignées je n'en ai pas peur ! Et puis tu ne le ferais pas !

- Non, mais tu as peur des araignées !

L'aîné finit par sourire en s'arrêtant face aux étagères de la cuisine.

- Kanon ?

- Je suis encore là !

- Des boites... Il y en a des tonnes... Toutes noires, toutes avec un couvercle doré... Il n'y a que la couleur des dessins, et les dessins qui changent... Mais des boites avec des feuillages rouges, il y en a plusieurs...

Kanon redresse le regard vers le Pope qui feint de ne pas le surveiller, plongé dans son travail.

- Grand Pope ? Je peux revoir l'image ?

Shion esquisse un sourire en faisant lentement signe que non, il ne peut pas.

- Vu ta capacité à rendre les détails de ce que tu vois, comme le dessin confié à ton frère qu'il a été parfaitement capable de me restituer, je suis certain qu'en cherchant dans ta mémoire, tu retrouveras la boite. A toi de la renvoyer à Saga et à lui de faire le bon choix.

Alors l'enfant cherche dans sa mémoire, ferme les yeux, reconstruit l'image de cette boite, telle qu'elle apparaît dans ses souvenirs et machinalement parvient à la montrer à son frère qui connaît désormais le chemin de son esprit.

Et à son tour Saga en imprime les détails, comparant chaque boite avec celle donnée par son frère avant dans écarter plusieurs pour s'emparer du sésame mystérieux du Pope pour la montrer à Kanon et courir en sens inverse, direction le treizième temple, en prenant soin d'éviter chaque araignée.

A son arrivée, le Pope, satisfait, quitte son bureau, les félicite et s'empare avec plaisir de sa boite, en ôtant le couvercle avant d'en respirer le parfum avec délice. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire infuser le rare et précieux thé qui s'y trouve, ce qu'il fait sans attendre, devant quatre yeux stupéfaits d'avoir fait tout cela pour... une boite à thé.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, vous venez de sauver votre Pope d'une déshydratation, aggravée par votre présence, vous êtes adorables. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus bu ce thé, au point de presque en oublier le goût ! Allez vous occuper calmement tous les deux, j'ai un travail à finir.

Patients, les enfants s'occupent, feuilletant en silence un livre contenant quelques légendes du sanctuaire. Un moment de calme et d'apaisement, avant la tempête que représente le retour, en soirée, de Kerios au sanctuaire. Et Shion fait le choix de recevoir le vieil or dans la salle d'audience, pour commencer, consignant les deux jumeaux dans ses appartements. En vain, puisqu'à peine le dos tourné, les deux enfants s'engagent dans le couloir qui sépare les appartements de la salle publique, pour se poster derrière le rideau qui en cache l'accès.

- Kerios... Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- C'est réglé et avec le zèle que tu me connais, je suis parvenu à expédier l'affaire plus rapidement que prévu.

- Tu as l'air blessé...

- Non... Je suis juste... Fatigué et tu n'en ignores pas la raison je suppose...

Shion acquiesce en s'installant dans son trône.

- Combien de temps crois tu qu'il te reste ?

- De vie ou à t'être utile ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu rentres justement de mission... Tu m'es toujours utile.

- Mission que tu aurais pu confier à n'importe qui. Soyons honnêtes Shion, tu sais ce que l'arrivée de Saga signifie, puisque celle de Mu annonce pour toi la même chose. Je voudrais simplement qu'Athéna m'accorde le temps de le voir porter son armure et si la chance est avec moi, le temps de l'accompagner, au moins au début. S'il me reste trois ans, Shion, j'en serais heureux. D'ailleurs, comment va t-il ?

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui, il se porte à merveille. Son trouble passager n'était rien d'autre que la surprise d'une nouvelle découverte. Kanon a initié, avec le plus grand naturel, leur connexion gémellaire. Je viens de passer les derniers jours en leur compagnie et je dois avouer que j'ai appris beaucoup sur eux durant ce laps de temps. Il est évident que je vais désormais m'atteler à regarder leur évolution de plus près. Il est temps. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir Saga évoluer avec un enfant de son âge. Il est attentif et prévenant. Puisse t-il faire preuve des mêmes qualités à l'égard de toute la chevalerie. Il aime à prendre les initiatives, particulièrement à l'aise en tant que meneur et pourtant, il ne cherche pas à étouffer son frère, bien au contraire. Il a l'esprit vif, il est soucieux de son image et de nous satisfaire. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement possessif envers son frère. Ça m'a surpris, agréablement. Quant à Kanon, il va falloir que nous en discutions très sérieusement...

- Je ne suis pas persuadé d'avoir envie d'entendre parler de lui...

- Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai compris depuis le jour où tu l'as ramené au sanctuaire que le courant ne passe pas entre vous. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aimer. Par contre j'ai exigé que tu t'en occupes comme tu le fais de son frère. Or, ça n'est pas le cas.

- Shion... Tu connais le respect que j'ai envers toi et ce que tu représentes. Mais la formation des apprentis, selon les lois du sanctuaire, ne concerne que les maîtres. Il est de coutume de ne pas influer, ni juger, les méthodes que nous choisissons.

- La formation dépend des maîtres oui. Mais Kanon n'en a aucune. Il s'éduque tout seul. Que cherches tu à lui inculquer Kerios ? Il a huit ans et il vient de me donner la preuve qu'il peut être autre chose que ce que nous pensons qu'il va devenir. Je veux qu'il ait l'occasion de le prouver.

- J'ai besoin de voir Saga avant de repartir.

Le Pope acquiesce. Nul doute que Kerios tient énormément à l'enfant pour lequel il consacre tous ses efforts et ses dernières années. Sachant pertinemment que les deux garçonnets espionnent depuis le rideaux, Shion se contente de les appeler. Kerios semble soulagé, attirant Saga pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Votre mission s'est bien passée maître ?

- Comme tu le vois, bien que je n'ai pas cessé de me faire du souci quant à ton état, avant mon départ.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je sais désormais que ça n'arrivera plus.

Saga n'en développe pas les raisons, par prudence, le visage de Kerios s'étant considérablement crispé. Mais maintenant que le lien créé avec son frère n'a plus de secret pour lui, il saura en gérer les manifestations.

- Je l'espère Saga, je l'espère. De mon coté je m'efforcerai d'écarter de toi tout ce qui peut te faire du mal.

- Alors ne l'approchez pas !

Tous les regards se tournent vers Kanon d'où vient d'échapper ce cri, avec une autorité impressionnante pour un enfant de huit ans. De la même façon, le cadet s'empare de la main de son aîné pour l'écarter de Kerios, et rejoindre le Pope sans lâcher du regard le vieux professeur.

Et pour contrebalancer l'effet assurément violent que risque de provoquer son cadet, Saga, s'il s'est laissé entraîner, enlace son frère, espérant influencer positivement la colère de son maître.

Shion n'est pas intervenu, observant avec grand intérêt les réactions de Kerios qui, après un moment de fureur palpable à son regard, s'est étrangement apaisé. Presque trop. Jusqu'à ce que même Kanon se calme, desserrant la main de son frère. Et Kerios choisit d'ignorer l'intervention du cadet.

- Il est temps que nous rentrions, Kanon... Je t'attends dehors et ne tarde pas.

Sans même l'attendre, le chevalier des gémeaux salut le Pope et s'en retourne vers la sortie.

Un long frisson traverse le corps usé par le temps de Shion lorsqu'il sent les doigts de l'enfant se refermer sur sa main. Un geste machinal, effectué sans même qu'il ne quitte la porte du regard et cela, moins pour chercher un moyen de reculer son départ, que pour effectuer ce geste si révélateur d'un enfant cherchant le soutien d'un adulte pour traverser une étape incertaine de son existence. Un geste affectueux, le premier, à l'intention de celui qui pourtant a choisi cet avenir pour lui. Une marque de confiance lui rappelant son rôle de protecteur et de guide.

Shion s'abaisse au niveau de l'enfant et attend qu'il pose le regard sur le sien.

- Sais-tu ce que tu viens de réussir à accomplir auprès de ton maître ?

Négativement, l'enfant secoue la tête. Peu convaincu par la réponse, Shion tourne les yeux vers Saga.

- Toi Saga, tu as essayé de l'apaiser de suite en orientant la conversation sur un autre sujet... Tu vas me faire croire toi aussi que tu as fait cela sans raison ?

Saga tourne le regard vers son frère qui semble assez hostile à l'idée de dire un mot de plus. C'est finalement le regard sévère de Shion qui a raison de ses hésitations.

- Kerios n'est pas le même, selon qu'il discute avec moi, ou avec Kanon... Mais parfois... Il est agressif même s'il fait des efforts, comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il parle avec moi.

- Et finalement c'est la petite attaque verbale de Kanon qui l'a totalement calmé. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas quand tu n'es pas là...

- Oui.

Et justement, le cadet resserre ses doigts pour attirer l'attention popale.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Sinon, il risque de recommencer... Merci Shion. Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir Saga ?

- Je ne peux pas te donner une date précise, en revanche, je peux te dire à quel moment ce sera. Lorsque tu auras réussi à me le demander, par la seule force de ta pensée. Alors entraîne toi bien.

Kanon esquisse une moue légèrement médusée. Après tout, le Pope a demandé à Kerios de l'entraîner alors peut-être qu'effectivement, il en aura le droit. Et même si c'est du chantage, Saga mérite bien qu'il se mette au travail. Et puis après tout, ça n'est pas faute de l'avoir déjà voulu.

- D'accord. Vous direz à Atlas que je suis rentré ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici, je gage qu'il te retrouvera là bas sans problème.

La dernière étreinte avec Saga se passe sans le déchirement tant redouté par le Pope. Il semblerait que leur récente découverte de communication mentale les console de cet éloignement géographique. Après tout, de cette façon, rien ne les empêchera plus jamais de se parler. Et puis Kanon paraît dorénavant persuadé d'être rapidement en mesure de contacter le Pope. Il croit en ses capacités et en ses ressources, suffisamment pour que cette confiance en lui-même soit un gage de retrouvailles rapides. Et après un dernier regard à l'attention du Pope, le cadet quitte la pièce pour retrouver Kerios, laissant seuls le Pope et son frère aîné qui perd assez rapidement le sourire qu'il se forçait à afficher devant son cadet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Saga ?

- Kanon et moi, nous savons qu'il n'est pas toujours... le même. Il est parfois très cruel.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais de ton maître, tu n'as pas tari d'éloges.

- C'est qu'il est un maître particulièrement exigent mais je sais que la fin le nécessite. Il se donne tout le mal possible pour que je sois à la hauteur de l'armure des gémeaux. Comment pourrais-je dire qu'il est un mauvais maître ? Seulement... Lorsque nous sommes amenés à discuter de Kanon, il devient différent. Et dans ces moments là, je dois m'efforcer de le calmer.

- Sinon il te fait du mal ?

- Non jamais. Mais il menace d'en faire à Kanon. Mais maintenant que vous avez donné vos consignes... ça devrait changer...

Songeur l'enfant détourne les yeux vers la porte derrière laquelle son cadet a disparu.

- Et puis Kanon n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Vous le savez maintenant, que mon frère n'est pas un danger, ni pour moi, ni pour Athéna.

- Il devrait avoir l'occasion de le prouver. Ceci dit, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Kerios et Kanon vont traverser le sanctuaire, tu vas donc encore rester avec moi jusque demain.

Et durant ce temps, le chevalier des gémeaux et son second apprenti descendent l'escalier des douze maisons. Kanon l'observe, silencieux et attentif au moindre rictus de son visage.

- Tu ne dis pas un mot. Du moins pas autre chose que des politesses si nous croisons les autres. Je ne veux pas qu'une erreur de vocabulaire trahisse ta nature... Encore que j'aurais là, l'excuse toute trouvée pour me débarrasser de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?!

- Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Saga. Et puis d'abord, je n'en ai pas envie !

Après avoir brièvement vérifié qu'aucune âme vivante n'erre dans les parages, Kerios referme sa main autour de ses cheveux et s'accroupit à son niveau, avant de river son regard sur le sien. L'enfant n'a pas cillé, malgré la trop grande fermeté du geste et la menace qu'il signifie.

- Même si vous disposez de deux vies différentes, tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher de lui nuire Kanon. Je te connais, je le sais, parce que tu es comme moi.

- Vous devenez complètement fou !

Un rire moqueur s'échappe les lèvres du vieux chevalier.

- Je ne le deviens pas, je l'ai toujours été, et le simple fait que tu l'aies compris, que tu saches et que tu repères à quelle personnalité tu t'adresses lorsque tu me parles, signifie que tu as quelque chose de maléfique.

- Je le sais simplement, parce que je vous regarde, avec lui et avec moi et aussi lorsque vous griffonnez pendant des heures dans ce livre que vous m'interdisez de toucher ! Je vois bien que parfois vous en arrachez des pages et puis plus tard vous les cherchez !

- Mais même si le réveil de vos cosmos me rend les choses de plus en plus difficiles à gérer, même si je perds peu à peu les capacités de lutter comme je parvenais à le faire avant votre arrivée, je suis encore assez lucide pour ne pas oublier que mon rôle est de t'empêcher d'avoir sur Saga, l'influence que cette double personnalité a sur moi. Je vous séparerai, pour que tu ne le détruises pas !

Et Kerios rit à nouveau, parce que le regard de l'enfant brille d'une rancœur et d'une menace qu'il croit totalement ridicules à son âge.

- Maintenant tu te tais comme je te l'ai ordonné et nous rentrons dans cet endroit que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. J'espère que tu as profité de ton anniversaire, parce que crois bien qu'il sera le dernier, tout comme ces journées, que tu as passé à ses cotés.

La descente se poursuit en silence, tandis que dans le ciel, un oiseau observe, reprenant lui aussi le chemin de la mer.


End file.
